1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a portable ground anchor security system. It is more specifically one which includes anchoring means to secure a container to the earth, e.g. beach sand. It also optionally includes provision for securing other items such as beach umbrellas, pets, etc. and can be used as luggage.
2. Prior Art Statement
There have been numerous attempts over the years to secure beach umbrellas to prevent them from falling, blowing away, or even being stolen. Pointed staves, permanent solid anchors, e.g. cement or sand weighted bases, and buried cross-members have been used. In addition, several designs of auger-type anchors have been developed which are rotated into the ground for security.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,504 issued to George Beiter describes an early beach umbrella with an earth anchor which is an auger-type and is permanently secured to the bottom end of the umbrella staff.
Very recently issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,756,129; 4,803,812 and 4,850,564 describe anchoring systems for umbrellas, posts and the like utilizing lower segment auger-type sectional anchors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,514 to Alfred St. Clair describes anchoring dismountable buildings using a series of auger-type anchors and spike members.
Notwithstanding the prior art, there is no teaching of a security system of the present invention involving the temporary anchoring of a secured storage container.